


Fear: Chapter One

by MedievalMeme



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Parent Death, Sibling Incest, royalcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalMeme/pseuds/MedievalMeme
Summary: Lucia, the Princess of Albion, develops a bit of a wild side in an effort to rebel against her older brother, Logan, the King of Albion. In order to protect her from herself, he becomes strict and overprotective, causing an even larger rift between the two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these chapters while listening to Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley.

Lucia loved to dance.  
  
She almost loved it as much as she loved to drink.  
  
Arms wide open, she spun in clumsy circles, smiling from ear to ear as the music flowed through her. Her feet, bare and now completely filthy (where had her shoes gone?), moved to the beat and carried her across the tavern. It was a miracle she hadn’t toppled over yet. Sometimes, she swore her agility improved when she was drunk.  
  
Her good friend, Davos, a sweet old drunk she regularly shared drinks with, shoved a full tankard into her hand, cheering her on. He was a good man, short and fat with the whitest beard Lucia had ever seen. He was just one of the many good friends she spent nights with here whenever she could sneak away.  
  
She made her way to a nearby table when the dizziness became too much, plopping herself down into a hard wooden chair. She took a large gulp of her ale and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, laughing to herself as she watched her drunk friends attempt to sing along to the music.  
  
“Too much dancing?”  
  
She turned her head towards the voice, low and sultry, and was greeted by a beautiful woman with fiery red hair. Lucia’s eyes flicked downwards, stealing a glance at the freckled breasts the woman was blatantly showing off with her low cut dress. The princess herself was wearing something similar; a dress she bought in one of the shops in the market. She wore no undergarments, exposing her shoulders and cleavage, a corset tied loosely around her waist, and a skirt made of breezy fabric that swirled around when she danced.  
  
“Only taking a break, love. The night is still young.  
  
The strange woman smirked and leaned closer to her over the table.  
  
“I bet I can make your night a lot more fun.”  
  
“I bet you can.”  
  
Lucia leaned in and pressed their lips together clumsily, enjoying the startled yelp she was rewarded with. Just as she was about to reach a hand up into that magnificent hair, the music stopped abruptly. She pulled away and looked towards the door.  
  
Logan’s fucking guards.  
  
“My princess, the King has sent us to escort you back to the castle.”  
  
Lucia rolled her eyes and stood up reluctantly. She knew she couldn’t fight them off; she had tried before and ended up with a big, ugly gash on her shoulder. The man who struck her was executed, even though it was an accident.  
  
“Ah, fuck me. Guess the fun is over for tonight, everyone!” she announced, making her way to the door with the guards.  
  
Before she left, she looked back at the woman and winked. “And believe me, I’ll be coming back for those tits soon, sweetheart!”  


* * *

  
  
“Please explain to me why I had to send guards to pick you up off of some dirty tavern floor.” Logan seethed. “Again.”  
  
“Well, you couldn’t mind your own bloody business, apparently.”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched as he grit his teeth. He sat forward in his throne, eyes narrowing. Lucia crossed her arms defiantly in response.  
  
“I’ve had enough of this scandalous behavior. You are becoming an embarrassment to this family.”  
  
She scoffed. “What family?”  
  
“I should lock you up. You’re rotten.”  
  
Lucia bit her tongue but it was not enough to keep her from barking back.  
  
“I’d love to see you try.”  
  
Logan stood, taking a step toward her, pointing a gloved finger inches away from her face.  
  
“You are a spoiled brat! You spend my money at that tavern, drown yourself in ale, flaunt yourself around like some kind of harlot.” He shook his head. “You are a princess, does that mean nothing to you?”  
  
“I was just having a bit of fun, Logan!” she growled, mimicking the bitter expression on his face with her own. “It’s not my fault you never got to have any!”  
  
“I’m not jealous of the fact that you make a fool of yourself every opportunity you get.” He grimaced. “You’re disgusting.”  
  
Lucia swallowed hard, not expecting to feel so hurt by his words. Anger boiled inside of her, fingertips trembling and palms sweating ice. If he wasn’t king she would have knocked his teeth out.  
  
“You...cannot order me around! You are not my father, you are not my mother, you don’t give a shit about me! Why can’t you just fuck off and leave me alone?”  
  
Her own voice rang in her ears, echoing throughout the empty throne room. For a moment, she was afraid. She had never feared him before, and maybe it was just the alcohol in her veins, but she saw something in his eyes that was...violent.  
  
“I am not your father, but I am your king. You cannot disobey me without consequence.” He stepped closer, towering over her by at least a foot in height. She refused to look him in the eye, instead scowling at his chest.  
  
“You will watch your tongue when you speak to me, you will follow my rules, and you WILL be made to behave yourself. Do you understand?”  
  
She stayed silent, biting the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. She abruptly turned to leave, unable to stand him for another moment, but he quickly grabbed her by the wrist and turned her back around.  
  
“Answer me when I speak to you.”  
  
“Yes, your majesty.” She spat, wincing as his fingers dug into her wrist.  
  
He stared at her for a moment before releasing her and turning to return to his throne.  
  
“And, if I see you wearing those clothes again you’ll spend the night in a cell. You’re royalty, not some common whore.”  
  
Lucia swallowed her tears and slammed the throne room door behind her.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pain.  
  
Lucia grunted as her knuckles smashed against the stone wall.  
  
Pain.  
  
It would bruise, but she didn’t care. She was angry, emotional, helpless. And she needed to hit something. Hard.  
  
Blood.  
  
The skin on her knuckles split open from the hard stone, causing her blood to run down her fingers and drip silently into the grass.  
  
She shook her hand out and took a deep, trembling breath, looking up into the sky. She remembered Logan taking her out here on clear nights like this and showing her the shooting stars. They would lay beneath their mother’s memorial statue for hours, talking, enjoying each other’s company.  
  
Everything was different now. Everything was too serious and dark now.  
  
Lucia had wandered to the memorial statue and found herself on her knees in the grass. She wished mother were here. Mother would have protected her.  


* * *

  
  
Logan, on his way toward his chambers, caught a glimpse of a figure in the garden as he walked by the window. His sister, her pale skin aglow in the moonlight, her hair, black as night, tied back in a bun as it always was. She was kneeled before their mother’s statue, a place she had always gone when she was upset. Her face was cradled by her small hands, her thin body shaking as she cried.  
  
He felt so ashamed, so guilty. The wave of sympathy almost carried him right into the garden to apologize to her, bring her inside, tell her he was just trying to help.  
  
He was too harsh, he always was. Even if it was for her own good, it pained him to see her-  
  
No.  
  
Weakness.  
  
She deserved this, he reminded himself. She snuck out and went off to that tavern to whore herself out. She needed to learn how to behave.  
  
He had to stay strong and not give in.  
  
She had to be put her in her place.


	2. Fear: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory, a betrayal, and forgiveness.

The funeral was bittersweet.   
  
A farewell to a beloved ruler, the welcoming of Albion's new young king.   
  
A boy of only 16, terrified and unprepared, comforting the 9 year old princess who clung to him for dear life as their mother's body was carried away. A crown, heavy and daunting, a burden placed upon the head of this unlucky successor. An entire kingdom to protect, a beloved sister to raise on his own.   
  
"Are you scared?" she asked, her tiny voice breaking the silence they shared together in the castle garden.   
  
"Yes." he admitted, looking straight ahead as they made their way to the edge of the yard, stopping at the barrier overlooking the city. "Are you?"  
  
"I'm so afraid you'll die too, like mum and dad, and I'll be all alone here." She looked down at her hands, sniffling.   
  
He took a knee in front of her, hands resting on her shoulders, staring into brown eyes that mirrored his own identically.   
  
"I will never leave you, I promise. I'm here to protect you forever."   
  


* * *

  
  
"I'm glad to see you're back, princess."   
  
Lucia smiled behind her mug of ale, gazing at the woman in front of her with half lidded eyes.   
  
"You never told me your name."   
  
"Tanya." she leaned forward "Did you come back here just for me?"   
  
The truth? No. She just desperately needed to be away from Logan, away from the dreadfully boring confinement he had subjected her to.   
  
"Of course." She lied, reaching for her hand over the table. "In fact, why don't we get out of here...maybe go back to your place...have a drink..."  
  
"I'd rather go back to your place." she giggled, "My run down little shack would never compare to the big castle you live in!"  
  
The princess scoffed, pulling her hand back to tuck her own dark hair behind her ear.   
  
"Its not all that impressive, trust me. Besides, we'd have to avoid my brother, you know-" she gestured with her thumb to a sign displaying the name of the tavern, "the Cock in the Crown."   
  
Tanya bit her lip and leaned closer once again, now only inches away from her.   
  
"Sneaking around is my favorite part."  
  
Getting past Logan was the easy part; he was usually locked inside his study that late at night, doing god knows what. The guards were a bit more difficult to avoid. Lucia was impressed, almost in disbelief at how well Tanya stuck to the shadows as they snuck through the castle. She was as quiet as a mouse, moved with such grace and fluidity, she would have sworn she was a professional.   
  
"You've got so much stuff!" Tanya exclaimed, looking around once they were safe in the princess' room. Lucia wasn't one to brag about her wealth, but she had to admit, the attention was nice.   
  
"Oh, its nothing much." she shrugged, slinking up behind the other woman and pulling her close, hands sliding up her hips, waist, cupping her large breasts. "Nothing compared to what you've got right here." 

* * *

  
Lucia woke up alone.   
  
She quickly sat up in bed, brown eyes darting around the room in a panic.   
  
"Fuck." she hissed, throwing back the covers and rushing to find her clothes on the floor. She had to act fast. If one of the guards, or gods forbid, Logan saw her, they were both in for it. She didn't want to imagine what he would do to them.   
  
She crept out of her room and into the dark corridor. It was silent, almost deafeningly so, but as she listened closer, the quiet tapping of delicate feet on the stone reached her ears. She moved towards the noise, wondering what the hell Tanya thought she was doing, and why the HELL she would be going towards Logan's chambers.   
  
The hair on the back of her neck stood as she peeked around the corner and into the hallway leading to Logan's room. Immediately, she saw her. That unmistakable red hair, looking like fire in the light of the wall sconce...and a dagger, gripped tight in a steady hand, reaching for the door knob with delicate fingers Lucia had recently become very acquainted with.  
  
Instinct kicked in and she took off, running towards Tanya and tackling her onto the floor. Tanya, who heard her coming immediately, had turned around just before they collided, and with an expert swing of her dagger she gashed Lucia's cheek.   
  
"You bitch! You fucking traitor!" Lucia growled, struggling to hold Tanya's wrists down. She called for the guards, so caught up in the moment she hadn't noticed Logan opening his bedroom door behind her.  
  
Two sleepy guards, who had obviously just been woken up by the princess' shouts, seized the fiery redhead. As she was dragged away, ordered to the dungeons by the King who was still trying to figure out what had just happened, she cried out.   
  
"FOR THE UNDERGROUND!"   
  
Lucia, still in shock, found herself being helped off the ground by her brother. Her hand was clamped tight over her cheek, blood seeping through shaking fingers. He took her by the wrist, far more gently than the last time he had done so, and plucked her hand away from the wound with an uncharacteristic tenderness.   
  
"You're hurt."   
  
"I'm fine." she muttered, pulling her hand away from his.   
  
Logan, who was surprisingly calm for someone who had just been mere seconds away from an assassination attempt, narrowed his eyes at his sister suspiciously.   
  
"What were you doing out here? How did you catch her?"   
  
"Just...a hunch." she winced, touching the wound on her cheek once more, staring at her blood soaked palm. Logan grimaced.   
  
"Come inside, that wound needs to be cleaned."   
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
She reluctantly followed him into his bedroom, dimly lit by only a candle and the moonlight shining through the large windows near his bed.   
  
"What do you know about cleaning wounds?" she grumbled, joining him near the wash basin.   
  
"Have you forgotten how clumsy you were as a child? I've cleaned up dozens of bloody skinned knees at this point."   
  
She smiled, groaning from the pain immediately after. Curse that ginger haired bitch, she really did a number on her. Lucia made a note to herself to make sure Logan NEVER found out why she was in the castle. He probably would have executed her alongside the assassin for treason.    
  
Logan dipped a rag in the water and gestured for her to step closer to him. A gentle hand cradled her jaw, fingers resting below her ear to steady her. She flinched, only slightly, at his touch, this contact so foreign to her. After a moment, though, she relaxed, leaning into his hand. Her eyes closed as he wiped at the blood, his hand gradually moving further behind her head, fingers plunged into her black hair.   
  
"Thank you. For stopping her." he said quietly, breaking the serene silence she had been indulging in. She shivered as he swiped at her neck, removing some blood that had trickled down. "How very peculiar of you to do something solely for my benefit."   
  
She opened her eyes.   
  
"You're my brother, Logan. You don't truly think I'm heartless enough to let someone kill you."   
  
"No," he admitted, pressing the rag delicately onto the wound. "I just know how much you hate me."   
  
She did, usually. In this moment, a strangely quiet and tender exchange, she did not. The sharp contrast between the standard hostility between them and this unfamiliar affection left her disoriented. The man she stood before now suddenly bore no resemblance to the brother she harbored so much resentment towards.   
  
Her hand reached out towards him, as if by instinct, gripping onto Logan's shirt at his side. He froze, only for a moment, before continuing to tend to her wound.   
  
"This is going to leave a scar-"  
  
"I don't hate you, Logan." She interrupted, leaning against his hand like a cat begging to be pet. "You can be so cruel to me, but no matter how angry I get at you I cant seem to despise you fully. Believe me, I've tried."  
  
He was staring at her with an expression she had never seen on his face, a toxic blend of emotions she tried so hard to decipher. Guilt? Something he did not display often, or was it something darker? A longing to know if she felt the same stirring, the same magnetic pull that kept him locked in place.   
  
She tilted her head up, less than an inch, a silent invitation to test the waters they seemed to already be wading in.  
  
A kiss, as unexpected as it was soft, the hand on the back of her head holding her close, in case she threatened to escape from him. For a brief, intoxicating moment she forgot who they were, forgot whose hands were pulling her closer. She gripped tightly onto his shirt with her shaking, bloodied hands and returned his kiss with shameful ferventness.   
  
Just as quickly as it began, it ended, and he pulled away from her. She had never seen him look so guilty before. It was as if he thought he had broken her, as if she was not already broken.   
  
"You should get back to bed." he said flatly, breaking the tension that clung to the air, thick and heavy. "I'll have two guards stationed outside your chambers, for your safety."  
  
She nodded, still frozen in place for a moment before finding her feet. They carried her away from him, silently and slowly back to her room, where she would lie awake for hours until the sun burned bright on the horizon.


	3. Fear: Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is an asshole, and also in complete emotional turmoil. WHoOoOps.

Ever since their strange encounter, things were...tense. Logan seemed to have given up on sending his guards out to drag Lucia home whenever she snuck out, and he was staying hidden in his study more often than ever before. Perhaps, she wondered, he had finally given up on trying to tame her. For what it was worth, she was happy to finally have a bit of free reign. She would have likely gone insane if she had been locked in the castle, forced to stay sober and actually deal with her thoughts for once.   
  
She was conflicted; the moment she had with Logan seemed like a dream to her. The feeling she experienced when he touched her never dissipated, no matter how much she tried to chase it away with alcohol. It lingered, bringing to the surface feelings she had been burying for years. That pull, the unmistakable aching for him...she had felt it before.   
  
The first time he had ever laid a hand on her; She had taken some money, only a small amount, to go buy some new jewelry. It was immature of her, a stupid childhood mistake. When Logan found out about it they fought, and when he'd had enough of her arguing he slapped her so hard she swore you could hear it all the way in Brightwall. The sharp sting, the way her flesh burned, the immediate look of regret that washed over his smug face.   
  
That was when she first felt it.   
  
She grew curious. She was no stranger to shame, and it certainly never kept her from getting what she wanted before. She decided, after much drunken contemplation, that she would confront him. 

* * *

  
Logan hadn't realized how bad it had gotten. Ever since the death of their mother he had developed and uncontrollable possessiveness over his sister. Though it was innocent at first, a desperate attempt to protect the one remaining family member he had left, it twisted over the years into something darker. The gnarled, wicked roots of unthinkable sin grew within him, twisting and shaping him into the cold, corrupt husk he had always feared becoming.   
  
He betrayed himself, and her, in a pathetic moment of weakness. Years of repression, burying those unclean thoughts into the deepest parts of his mind, had all been for nothing. Shattered before him the moment he committed such vile abuse.   
  
He regretted it. He regretted how good it felt to hold her, how badly it made him want her when they kissed. His masochistic mind forced him to think of it over and over, torturing him with this nauseating desire. He wanted more, he didn't have the power to resist her anymore. The worst of it was that she had kissed him back. She didn't push him away and call him a pervert like he deserved. She wanted this too, and it only made his attraction to her harder to ignore.   
  
Perhaps she had been playing this game for years, a spider in her web, waiting for her prey. Waiting for him to falter. Baiting him with a sorrowful smile and a stolen glance. She pulled him in closer and reeled back, over and over, like waves in the ocean.   
  
He refused to be weak, rejecting the possibility of succumbing to this pathetic infatuation. He gritted his teeth, lost in thought, staring out the window of his study, where he had been for hours.   
  
He knew she would come to him. He could not rationalize how he knew this; perhaps it was by chance, a gut feeling...or maybe the tug of their connecting thread being pulled taut.  
  
Either way, he waited, studying the glass of whiskey as he swirled it in his hand. The irony of this had not been lost on him, turning to the bottle after he had berated Lucia for her excessive drinking only a week prior. If she was offended by his hypocrisy, she would surely let him know.    
  
Though he had been expecting her, the sharp knock on the door startled him. He was sure it was her, the sound of those delicate knuckles confidently rapping on the wood was unmistakable. He opened the door for her and she entered, wordlessly, flashing a glare up at him as she passed. She headed straight for the alcohol, as predictable as ever.   
  
"You've decided to stop avoiding me, I see." he said, returning to his chair in front of the fireplace. Drink in hand, Lucia joined him and sat in the adjacent chair, scoffing in response to his comment.   
  
"You've been trying to avoid me, too. Haven't been sending any of your bloody guards after me lately." She took a sip. "So don't get cocky."   
  
"Why are you here?" he snapped, his eyes narrowing at her. The quicker she got it out, the sooner he could reject her and send her away.   
  
"Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
"We aren't going to go back and forth like this." he commanded, fingers tapping impatiently on the arm of the chair. "Tell me why you came here, now."  
  
She scowled, a bitter standoff between them, and her eyes darted away. She stared into the fire for a moment, an uneasy silence filling the room. He could see the wound on her cheek clearly now, and it only served to remind him of his shame.   
  
"I just..." She started, finally. "I wanted to know if you regret it."  
  
"Regret what?"   
  
She rolled her eyes.   
  
"You know what."  
  
He sucked his teeth at her, glaring for a moment before he answered.   
  
"If you were smart you would just forget about whatever you think happened and move on. I know you're morally inept, but there has to be some sort of line that you draw."  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked, ignoring his attempts to dissuade her.   
  
Logan shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or you don't want to tell me?"   
  
"Maybe both, but it doesn't matter. There's no use trying to make sense of it. It was meaningless."  
  
She looked frustrated, recoiling back into her chair, holding her drink close to her chest.   
  
"I don't want to pretend nothing happened." She admitted. "Nor do I want to pretend it was meaningless. I know you, and I know when you're lying to me."   
  
"Don't fool yourself." He spat, leaning back in his chair. "You don't know me at all."   
  
She stood abruptly, slamming her glass down onto the table between them before storming over to the doorway. Before she exited, she paused, her back still facing him.   
  
"What will happen to that woman, the assassin?" she asked, attempting to mask the rage that shook within her.   
  
"She will be executed for plotting to assassinate a king and for causing harm to the princess." he said flatly, confused as to why she would even care. He half expected her to argue with him about that, too.   
  
"Good." She nodded, exiting the room without looking back at him.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen the end of this, he knew that for sure. The seed had only just been planted. He knew her too well; she would fixate, latch onto him like a leech and eat away at his resolve until he broke.   
  
He was doomed to succumb to her.


End file.
